Right into my arms
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Maggie is sick but she keeps ignoring it because she doesn't want Alex to fuss over and to ruin their family day-in. She ends up collapsing right into Alex's arms.


Author Note:

I don't know but I have this thing with sick-fic so here is it! Enjoy!

* * *

Maggie knows something's up the moment she wakes up.

Her head throbbing, throat dry and itchy.

Oh no, she thinks to herself, that won't be the case.

She ignores the aches and gets up, she has breakfast to make and her girl to be woken.

A wave of slight dizziness washes over her the second Maggie stands up, causing her to sway on her feet and swear silently.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie regains her bearings and go into the bathroom, hoping a hot shower will do her good.

As the secret agent and the doctor she is, Alex know Maggie's not feeling well the moment she walks into the kitchen with Jamie.

Her face paler than usual, glimpse of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Morning babe" Alex says, hugging Maggie from behind, dropping a kiss on her neck. The sink is warm, Alex mentally noted.

"Morning Al" Maggie's voice is hoarse, confirming Alex's suspicion. But she decides not to say anything yet, knowing that Maggie doesn't like being fuzzed over when she's sick.

"Morning mama" Jamie greets her mother sweetly, sitting on her usual spot at the table.

"Morning sweetie" Maggie says with a tired smile while holding two plates of pancakes, which are swiftly taken over by Alex.

As the day goes on, the fatigue and headache Maggie has been sporting since morning are just getting stronger. She tries her best to hide her discomfort, not wanting to ruin their family day in because Jamie is so happy both of her mothers are staying home with her for a whole day.

Alex is keeping tabs on Maggie throughout the day. Now that she's cuddling her girls on the couch, Alex can very well feel the heat radiating from Maggie's body. She know the headache is starting to become insufferable from the way Maggie knots her brows together. Alex sighs, deciding to give it a push.

"Babe? I can tell your fever is getting higher. Can you at least let me get you some meds?" Alex suggests softly, nudging her drowsy wife with her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine" Maggie protests weakly.

"Mag-"

"I'm fine!" Maggie repeats, this time louder which sends her into a coughing fit.

Alex instantly pulls Maggie onto her lap and wraps her arms around her panting wife to hold her upright.

"Shhhh Mags, deep breaths, slowly"

Maggie's body slums against Alex, wheezing, when the coughing finally dies down.

"You okay mama?" Jamie asks, perched on the edge of the couch next to her mothers.

Maggie is still busying to get her breathing back to normal

"Can you go get mama some water babygirl?" Alex asks, hands still rubbing Maggie's back, soothing her.

Moments later, Jamie comes back with a glass of water, which is fed to Maggie by Alex.

"Maggie?" Alex is confused when Maggie stands up from her lap after finishing the glass of water, swaying on her feet.

"I'm fine" Maggie insists, waving her hand dismissively.

But right at the moment Maggie walks her first step, her legs have given out.

"Mags!" Alex sprints to action and catches Maggie in her arms right before she hits the floor.

"Mama!" Jamie shouts, clearly freaked out.

When Maggie wakes up, she's confused. The last thing she remembers before everything gone black is Alex and Jamie calling her.

"Maggie? You awake?" Alex asks, voice filled with concern and worry.

"Al...?"

"You collapsed after the coughing fit trying to get up from my lap. You freaked us out" Alex explains, hands stroking Maggie's hair softly.

"Sorry"

"Babe, I know you don't like to be fuzzed when sick, but please don't shut me out when your fever is high enough to make you faint" Alex feels the need to address the issue.

"I'll try?" Maggie says hesitantly.

"That's all I ask for" Alex's hands doesn't stop stroking Maggie's hair while she leans down to press a kiss to her warm forehead.

"Mama?" Jamie asks in a small voice, poking her head into the room to see if Maggie's awake.

"Come here little one" Maggie gestures for Jamie to come over, knowing that she has given her quite a scare.

"You okay mama? Mommy said you fainted" there's evident worry in Jamie's tone.

"I scared you right? Mama's fine" Maggie smiles sheepishly upon the mock glare from Alex when she says she's fine.

"Don't do this again please mama" Jamie leans forward to warp her arms around her mother.

"I will try my best, I promise you little one" Maggie drops a kiss onto the top of Jamie's head, eyes dropping again.

"Come on babygirl, mama need more sleep. Why don't you go grab a few story books so we can stay with mama when she sleeps?" Noticing the fever-induced sleepiness in Maggie's now half-closed eyes, Alex suggests.

The 8-year-old reaches up to kiss Maggie's forehead, just like her mama would after tucking her in, before getting off the bed.

"I love you Al" Maggie turns her head to face Alex after seeing Jamie out of the room.

"I love you too. Now close those beautiful eye of yours and rest"

When Jamie comes back into the room, she makes sure her steps are light and climbs onto the bed with minimum movements, in the light of not waking Maggie.

Alex smiles at her daughter's action, so considerate just like Maggie. She lets Jamie settles against her front and drop a kiss on her head just like her wife did earlier.

Holding her daughter and stroking her wife's hand, Alex makes a promise in her heart.

She's gonna catch her wife every time she falls, and lets her fall right into her arms safely.


End file.
